Brynjolf's Backstory
by annesbach
Summary: Brynjolf has time on his hands after the dragonborn takes over the guild and revisits some old flames while remembering how they got together. Pretty much a lemon in every chapter but a lot of plot too. Brynjolf/Vilkas, Brynjolf/Ulfric, Brynjolf/Arnbjorn. Eventually the pairing is Brynjolf/Vilkas though. There will be a Brynjolf/Ulfric/Vilkas.


**Hey, here is my first completed Skyrim fanfiction, and the pairings don't involve an OC! Wow, fantastic, that being said though there is an OC Dragonborn, she's a super minor character with no depth though so yeah. Please enjoy, the pairings are BrynjolfxUlfric, BrynjolfxVilkas, and BrynjolfxArnbjorn. Also, I know more about two handed fighting so I'm saying Brynjolf duel wields even though I think he just has a single one handed sword sans shield. Additionally, I'm adding some characters to the companions, no OC's just like some older citizens in Whiterun who might have been in at one point, and I'm obviously making all the other ones seem younger, Aela's a little more full of her self, Vilkas isn't as wise, and Farkas...Well... Not much is changing with Farkas. (Key note: Vilkas still likes being a werewolf at this point). Sorry this is so long but I also have to add that I am planning an Ulfric/Vilkas/Brynjolf, Arnbjorn isn't a major pairing but if you guys like it I could work out a nice smutty scene with him too. (There's just enough plot to keep this from pwp).**

Brynjolf had surely needed the help that Saya had brought, and you could never go wrong with a Khajit in a thieves guild. He'd been over his head for months trying to bring in the funds to keep the guild afloat and with the arrival of Saya he was finally able to kick his feet up.

Handing over guild responsibilities to her and enjoying his new found status as a nightingale was good and all, but Brynjolf soon found that he wanted more.

He had been remembering some things from his past recently and had decided that he would try and dredge them up, not like he had anything better to do-it wasn't like he was going to accept jobs from Delvin or Vex, he was a bit above that.

Brynjolf would start with the farthest back he could remember, just seventeen and having found his first love.

* * *

 _He wasn't sure what had driven him to join the companions. Brynjolf had come from a long line of notorious thieves and he wasn't even sure if Jorrvaskr would allow him in her halls, if Ysgramor himself might know what scum had been allowed in._

 _That didn't mean that he wasn't going to try though. He'd been invited anyway, a couple weeks ago so Brynjolf had helped three companions with the take down of a giant, and a woman named Aela had extended an invitation._

 _At the time Brynjolf had thought it incredulous that he would ever accept the invitation but the prospect of bettering his swordsmanship was alluring. He'd been fighting two handed for a while, duel wielding some imperial swords he'd bought. They were nice, had the elven shape but with less fuss._

 _Inside the guild hall Brynjolf was surprised by the utter chaos going on inside and quickly tried to locate the woman he was looking for amidst the small brawl that seemed to be going on between two kids. It was hard to follow the fight as the teenagers looked to have the exact same face, Brynjolf had heard of twins before but never actually seen them, it was a new experience for him._

 _Finally, the southern wall, Brynjolf spied the huntress he was looking for, scantily clad and watching on with wary eyes. Brynjolf noted that she looked young as well, in fact there only seemed to be a handful of men and women who looked like they were out of their teen years._

 _"Aela, is it?" Brynjolf asked, trying to hold an air of suavity but he wasn't sure if it would work on the hard looking woman._

 _"Yes, that is my name." She spoke, looking down at Brynjolf from the bridge of her nose, she was an inch or two taller than him, Brynjolf's excuse was that he hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, he was only a man of ten and seven and he could deal with being short for a few more years at the most. His father had been a tall man, so he was sure it was coming._

 _Brynjolf was a bit stammered at this, he hadn't expected such cold authority from her voice, he tried again. "I, uhm, I believe we've met. Two weeks at most, you were killing a giant and I helped, uh, you told me I should come down here." He tried to explain to her, stuttering a bit as he tried to find the correct words._

 _Aela cocked a small smirk on her face, 'she's kind of pretty actually' Brynjolf thought to himself. She looked very youthful and he liked that, most of the girls in Riften were too rich to give him a second look, not that he really wanted a second look from them though, the gesture just would have been nice. "Yeah, I remember. You'll want to talk to Kodlak, he's the old gramps with the beard eating a sweatroll, he's like our leader." She explained and pointed behind Brynjolf to a middle aged man sitting at the long table, watching on the brawl with a glimmer in his eyes._

 _Brynjolf decided he could take another shot at suavity and not bumble around this man like the teenager he is. He took a seat next to the man, long locks of golden hair tumbled down his back and a close cropped beard adorned his chin, it gave him a slightly younger look than waht he probably was._

 _"Do they fight often?" Brynjolf asked, tentatively drawing the mans attention from the brawling boys._

 _Kodlak didn't look surprised to suddenly have Brynjolf sitting next to him, "Oh yes, but they're not fighting, they're_ brawling. _And if you want to join the companions you'll have to_ brawl _with one of them." He spoke, emphasizing the term 'brawl'. Brynjolf couldn't currently find a deeper meaning as to why, he simply took it as a slight._

 _"You heard that I want to join?" He questioned, confused as to how he would already know._

 _"I saw you talking with Aela and she didn't hit you, that means you didn't proposition her, I would guess that would be the only other option. Now, are you prepared to win against one of my boys?" Kodlak asked._

 _Brynjolf sized the two marks up for a moment. They were both huge, but one of them was a little leaner than the other, more quick on his feet. That would be his mark, though the big bumbling one would ultimately be easier, he would impress them more (he hoped) if he went up against someone who had an obvious fighting style akin to his-also he would be able to understand what his moves would most likely be. "Yes, yes I believe I can." Brynjolf stated, fully convinced that he would win._

 _Kodlak let a grin grace his features and stood, the scraping of the chair on the ground brought the fight-_ brawl _-to a halt and the boys dropped their weapons to their sides before turning to face Kodlak._

 _"My boys, we have a potential new recruit here who is_ sure _he could beat one of you, what to you say to a brawl?" Kodlak asked. The big one grinned and held his impressive battle ax in front of him, almost as an invitation, the other one gave Brynjolf a small smile and held his sword to the side._

 _"I see, well then recruit, which one of the boys would you like to brawl with?" Kodlak asked, turning to face Brynjolf again._

 _He had his dicision loaded and fired it like a gun, "The one on the left." He spoke with no hesitation. The big one on the right gave a small frown but the lean one smiled even wider, seemingly glad to have been chosen._

 _Kodlak let out a soft chuckle, "Well then, I'll see you two in the courtyard." Kodlak spoke, motioning to the back doors, the majority of the guild congregated towards them, Greymane's and Battleborn's alike going out to see the fight._

 _The big one clapped him on the back, "If you win this fight you owe me one. You've got guts kid." He said with a jubilant demeaner, Brynjolf flashed him a smile and a curt nod, not really sure what was expected of him, but knowing that the clap on his back had hurt more than it should have._

 _The lean one strayed back a bit and shook Brynjolf's hand. "I'm Vilkas and that was my brother Farkas. I look forward to our fight-"_

 _"Brawl," Brynjolf interjected almost on impulse, he gave Vilkas a sheepish look after doing do, embarrassed that he had interupted the man._

 _Vilkas let out a booming laugh and Brynjolf couldn't help but grin, it was infectious. "I see Kodlak is rubbing off on you. Yes, best of luck in our brawl red-head." He spoke, not asking for Brynjolf's name, simply gifting him one._

 _Vilkas caught up with his brother and walked out. Brynjolf took a few deep breaths before walking outside as well. A loud voice called from the crowd, "Took you long enough, thought you were chickening out kid." He realized it was Aela and a small blush rose to his cheeks, he didn't acknowledge the call and simply drew his sword, walking out into the clearing where everyone could see him._

 _"Don't kill each other kids!" Another call came from the crowd, Brynjolf knew this one as well. It was someone influential, a GreyMane, Mercer would have taught him this man, drilling him with all the others. And old member of the companions, Vignar._

 _Vilkas let out a soft chuckle and drew his sword, the both locked eyes with raised eyebrows when they realized that they had the same weapons, imperial swords, three of them among the two._

 _Vilkas smirked and reached towards Aela, easily pulling the sword free of her scabbard. "Now, I think we're even." He said with a grin, holding both swords. Brynjolf immediately saw a fluke in Vilkas, some plan of attack he was trying to take. He was left handed, Brynjolf knew that much from how he'd been fighting with Farkas. However, Vilkas had acted like he was right handed while walking out, going so far as to take Aela's sword in his left hand to pretend that it was his non-dominant so that Brynjolf wouldn't be watching it. He smirked, knowing exactly where to strike and that he would win the fight in a matter of minutes._

 _The kid was smart, Brynjolf would give him that, but he didn't realize that Kodlak had mentioned Brynjolf would be fighting one of them while the two of them were still fighting, giving him time to observe._

 _"On the count of three boys, the first one disarmed or that calls out loses." Kodlak spoke. Vilkas gripped the swords tightly, Brynjolf noticed again that he wasn't used to holding the sword in his right hand, he would swing right first, Brynjolf knew that much. The kid uderestimated him._

 _"One," Kodlak began._

 _"Two," Aela joined in._

 _"Three," The whole crowd chanted._

 _Vilkas swung right hand first, going straight for the shoulder of Brynjolf's leather jerkin. Brynjolf swung flat faced left, hitting a blow against Vilkas' shoulder. In a brief moment of confusion Brynjolf brought down his right sword, pivoting on his left foot and leaving him at a 3/4 turn, facing South-East to Vilkas' South._

 _Brynjolf's right sword came down on Vilkas within a split second after the flat-faced blow. A diagonal angle that embeded itself in a wedge between Vilkas' iron gountlets and hitting the bony part of his wrist, flaying skin and causing a reaction that opened Vilkas' hand, the sword dropped._

 _Brynjolf may not have been stronger than Vilkas but he could play dirtier. He kicked the sword behind him, out of reach of Vilkas. Vilkas could just switch the sword in his non-dominant hand to his left but Brynjolf had out of comissioned his shoulder and bruised his wrist, there was no chance of that._

 _"Can't fool me lass," Brynjolf said, his own jape to the fact that they had all been calling him_ kid.

 _Vilkas looked enraged at that point, 'looks like I struck a nerve' Brnyjolf thought, a goofy grin working its way to his face. He was actually excited about this. The crowd, however, was not as ecxited-they were dead silent._

 _"Fool me once shame on you." Vilkas said with a small shrug and brought his right sword up instead of a blow, it went up between his arm and his torso, Brynjolf was surprised by the move, very back handed for the holy little whelp this kid seemed to be. If it hadn't been for Mercer constantly striking at him where his armour didn't cover than Brynjolf wouldn't have been able to deflect it. Mercer had always stressed that if he wanted to win in a fight with a dark brotherhood assassin than he had to know how to cover his weakest points and joints._

 _The counter move really didn't even require his sword, it required his foot. He brought his right foot to connect with Vilkas' arm, buckling the elbow in and causing him to drop the sword back down to his side. At this point Brynjolf had time again to plan his attack._

 _Facing each other once again Brynjolf came down to his right gauntlet, thinking he could use the same move twice. Vilkas was too smart for this and moved his hand up, catching the blade on the metal and forcing it away with pure strength._

 _Vilkas landed a blow on Brynjolf's hip, forming an abrasion on the skin that he pierced through, Brynjolf supposed it was fair though now that they were both bleeding._

 _It was only a couple more seconds before Brynjolf had the other sword out of Vilkas' hand. He let out a yell at the contact Vilkas' sword made with his skin and brought an ungloved hand to let the blood cover it. "Shit," Brynjolf muttered. Vilkas faltered for a moment, thinking that the wound was worse than it really was. He looked pannicked, having never truly hurt someone in a brawl before. Brynjolf brought his sword to Vilkas' gauntlet, trying one more time to use his first move. It was successful this time and once again Vilkas' wrist was flayed and the sword dropped._

 _Vilkas looked stumped for a good long while before shaking his head with a smirk and unbuckling his gauntlets to see the blood._

 _"And full me twice shame on me." He admitted, his wrists would just need light bandages._

 _"You're a dirty player lad," Brynjolf said, talking about the uppercut that was headed for the tendons under his shoulder, that would have ruined his arm._

 _"But you won, good game." Vilkas said, holding out his hand to shake._

 _Brynjolf extended his own but as soon as Vilkas had a good grip on it he jerked hard once and had Brynjolf on the ground below Vilkas. The crows erupted into laughter after the slightly tense atmosphere disappeared._

 _"Well then kid, looks like you're in the companions. But, I'm only letting you because Vilkas used an equally dirty trick on you. We don't usually take kindly to breaking each other's wrists." Kodlak gave a slightly reprimand but covered it with kind words, "However, that was an exceptional fight. Are you from Riften?"_

 _Brynjolf blinked a few times, trying to take everything in, he nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked._

 _Kodlak let out a sound like 'tch' and rolled his eyes, "You looked like a piece of Mercer's work." Kodlak merely grumbled, Brynjolf didn't get a chance to ask him about it before announcing their new member to the whole guild._

* * *

 _Later that night everyone was eating dinner together, apparently a ritual for accepting new members. Vilkas stressed the fact that Brynjolf had to sit in between him an Aela, something that shocked the other new members and even some of the older ones._

 _Brynjolf was really starting to like Vilkas. He had a great personality, he was undeniably good looking, and he even seemed to be a little attached to Brynjolf himself._

 _"Shield brother, you must brawl with me next, I will not fear shedding blood." Aela said, very full of herself, but she paired a kind smile with it._

 _Brynjolf nodded, "Of course, I would love too." He said next, flashing her an equal smile, Aela blushed a bit._

 _"What's your name anyway kid?" Farkas asked from across the table._

 _Brynjolf froze up for a moment not really sure what to say. He could tell them the truth but then there was always the chance that Mercer could hear about a red-headed Brynjolf who just joined the companions, no, he couldn't take that chance. "It's uh, Brinn, b-r-i-n-n." He spelled it out for them hoping that no one would catch his fumble._

 _No one seemed to, but Vilkas sent him a sideways glance, perhaps he had._

 _"Kodlak said you're from Riften, what were you doing there?" Eorland asked over a large chicken thigh._

 _Brynjolf nodded, "I've been training under my swords master since I can remember. Haven't really done anything else." He said honestly, he could leave out the fact that his swords master was the leader of the thieves guild._

 _"I saw that he's taught you a few tricks other than just sword play." Eorland said with a raised eyebrow and Brynjolf let a soft blush cover his face at the mention of the underhanded tactics that he had used._

 _"Riften is a hard place to grow up," Is what he left it at, not feeling safe to expand further than that._

 _The conversation slowly drifted away from him for which Brynjolf was grateful. He felt a nudge in his side after a few minutes and looked up to see Vilkas. "Come with me, I'll show you our rooms." He said with a smile and stood. Brynjolf was ushered to stand with him. It felt a little strange leaving a dinner table in full swing but no one stood to tell them off._

 _"Alright," Brynjolf agreed and followed Vilkas to the stairs leading down._

 _"So," Vilkas started as he held open the heavy wooden door for Brynjolf. "You're name's not Brinn, I can tell that much." Vilkas called him out._

 _They passed what Brynjolf would have figured to be the beds for new recruits and headed further down the hall. "Yeah..." Brynjolf said sheepishly. "It's important that no one knows my real name." He said as Vilkas pushed open another door and Brynjolf was met with a teenage paradise on the inside. The room had a full shelf of mead alone, some hunting trophies, and a massive bed in the corner._

 _"Doesn't matter to me, just wondering about it. Take a seat." Vilkas said and motioned to the bed which Brynjolf took a seat on, surprised to be in the young mans room when they barely knew each other. "Want some mead?" He asked, grabbing two bottles from the shelves._

 _Brynjolf accepted, kids their ages weren't really supposed to drink but Brynjolf had practically been raised in the Flagon so it was nothing new to him._

 _"So, why'd you bring me to your room?" Brynjolf asked, looking around once again._

 _Vilkas shrugged his shoulder as he popped the top, "I'm not sure, there's something about you though, something I like." That statement led into a lull in the conversation between them, before Vilkas piped up again. "How did you know I was bluffing anyway, during the brawl?" He asked._

 _"Well, I saw your fight with Farkas earlier and I figured you were smart, at least smarter than him. You're also not overly muscular like everyone else in the guild... So I don't really know where I'm going with this but I could tell you were going to try for a back handed attack." He finally got out, Brynjolf could have a way with words, it he wasn't sitting on the bed of a cute boy and trying to talk to him._

 _Vilkas tweaked his lips to the side in thought for a moment, "I suppose I should start wearing bracers on my wrists then." He said with a slight chuckle._

 _Brynjolf flashed him a smile, he was really starting to like the kid._

* * *

 _Brynjolf was in Vilkas' room late into the night, a usual occurrence. Tonight was only slightly different because they'd just gotten back from a three day excursion into a dwemmer ruin, finding a fragment of Wuuthrad. The third one._

 _They were both incredibly tired, taking deep breaths as they lay on the bed next to each other, not touching but close._

 _Neither had said anything for a while, and Vilkas broke the silence, as he usually does. "Do you have a girl in Riften?" He asked._

 _Brynjolf was a bit surprised by the question, they hadn't really spoken about their romantic interests recently. He felt safe to explain to Vilkas that he wasn't sweet on a girl from Riften, in fact he'd never been sweet on a girl ever. A couple of weeks ago Vilkas had told him about how Aela had been caught with another girl in her room. Only Vilkas and Farkas knew. Apparantly Farkas had been pretty disgusted, but Vilkas didn't seem to mind much._

 _"Actually, I'm uh, more into guys." He explained._

 _Vilkas raised an eyebrow, which Brynjolf could see just out of the corner of his eye. "Honestly, I've been thinking about that a lot myself. What is it about guys that you like?" Vilkas asked._

 _A blush covered Brynjolf's face, he could nigh believe that Vilkas would admit to something like that, or ask him that. "Uh, I like that guys are hard I guess. Not soft like a girl. Big too," He added. "Deeper voices, better at holding someone, the uh, I would have to say that the sex is better." He finished up, covering his face with his hands._

 _Vilkas turned his head to the side to stare at Brynjolf. "You've had sex with a man?" He asked, his voice merely a hushed whisper of amazement._

 _"Yeah, I have." He said, equally as soft as his mind went back to the only sexual encounter he'd had. It was with a man named Aerin. He was sweet and looked pretty good, but there hadn't been any love._

 _"What was it like?" Vilkas asked, prodding him on. Brynjolf was still looking up at the ceiling while Vilkas had pretty much his whole body turned towards Brynjolf._

 _He almost refused to answer,_ almost. _But Brynjolf was growing sweet on Vilkas, and he wouldn't refuse the man this. "It was the best feeling I've experienced in my life, truth be told." He started, "Aerin told me he felt a bit of discomfort in the beginning, but it quickly went away, he said having me inside of him felt ethereal." Brynjolf explained._

 _Vilkas had a starry eyes look on his face. "Is it really that good?" He asked rhetorically, Brynjolf gave a soft nod and a smile when he turned to face Vilkas._

 _"I've always wanted to try it, to know what it feels like to have a mans cock rammed in me." He said unabashedly. The words made the room heat up for Brynjolf._

 _"It's important to find an experienced partner." He said, playing along with the little game that Vilkas seemed to be making._

 _"Hmm, now where am I supposed to find someone in Whiterun to show me?" He asked._

 _"I think I know of one." Brynjolf spoke, bringing up a hand to brush his thumb over Vilkas' cheek._

 _"Do you think he'd be willing?" Vilkas asked, bringing up his own hand and gently tracing his fingers over Brynjolf's lips._

 _"I know for a fact that he would be more than willing." Brynjolf caught Vilkas' hand in his own and pressed a soft kiss to the knuckles._

 _Neither of them said anything for a few moments, just looked into each other's eyes. Brynjolf made the first move and pressed his lips gently against Vilkas'. The man was timid for a moment until Brynjolf's inviting lips slowly coaxed him into returning the kiss._

 _They softly moved their lips against one another for a while until Brynjolf bit down lightly on the other mans lip. A gasp allowed Brynjolf entrance and he invaded the others mouth with his tongue._

 _Eventually Vilkas tried to pull them closer together but the action caused the armor between them to clink together and make a harsh noise._

 _Brynjolf pulled away a bit, surprised at the sound. Vilkas pulled back as well, the two met eyes and let out a soft chuckle._

 _"Maybe we were getting ahead of ourself Brinn, should we get out of this armor and call it a night?" He asked, a small grin just pulling up the corner of his mouth._

 _"Sounds good." Brynjolf spoke, but snuck one last quick kiss from Vilkas._

* * *

 _The two slept in one bed for the next week but were very discreet about it. It wasn't until the night before Brynjolf's initiation into "The Circle" that they would finally delve into the waters of sex._

 _"We have everything we need? Because if we have to leave this room at all tonight I'm going to throw a fit." Vilkas said rather childishly as he pulled his undershirt off._

 _Brynjolf chuckled a bit and pulled his shirt off as well. "Yes love, we have everything." He said and produced a small potions bottle and set it on the bedside table._

 _"What's that then?" Vilkas asked and took a seat on the edge of the bed._

 _"It's a numbing potion, we'll need it for later." Brynjolf explained and straddled Vilkas' waist, pushing him back down onto the bed._

 _"Numbing?" Vilkas repeated with a raised eyebrow._

 _Brynjolf set to work on his neck. "Yes," he got the first word out and left a love bit on Vilkas' neck. "You'll understand later."_

 _The talking ceased form there on out and Brynjolf met his lips with Vilkas, rutting their hips against one another. Vilkas let out a soft moan at the action. Vilkas moved his hand down to Brynjolf's pants and pulled the string holding them up which caused them to pool around his knees. His cock met the warm air in the underbelly of the companions._

 _It was half hard and swinging heavily between his legs. Vilkas had seen it before so there was no gasp of excitement, just a knowing grin on the mans face and a light in his eyes._

 _Brynjolf in turn undid the string on Vilkas' trousers and pulled them down around the mans knees. Vilkas had an impressive cock as well, not quite as big as Brynjolf's but it was raging hard so it looked kind of like it now._

 _"Need some help?" Vilkas asked and circled his large hand around Brynjolf's cock._

 _"Mmmm, your hands are wonderful love, but let me save myself and work on you." He said and pulled out of Vilkas' grip, moving down further on the man to have his head above Vilkas' cock._

 _An animalistic look took over Vilkas' face as Brynjolf's mouth took his cock whole. At the sound of eager moans, Brynjolf's member started to rise to full mast._

 _Brynjolf hollowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head on Vilkas' thick member, he ran his tongue over the sensitive vein on the bottom of it and heard almost a cry from Vilkas. He was glad that the door was heavy and they'd had the sense to shove furs around the bottom of it._

 _He swirled his tongue around the tip, taking in the bitter precome with ease._

 _"A-ah, Brynjolf I'm going too... Soon." He gasped out and Brynjolf pulled off with a_ pop.

 _"Wouldn't want all the fun to go away so soon would we lad?" He asked with a grin and reached over to grab the numbing gel. "Excited to see what this is for love?" He asked with a smirk and uncapped it._

 _Vilkas bit his lip, "not exactly, but I trust you." Brynjolf didn't have any smart retort to Vilkas saying that he trusted him. He would just let that be._

 _Brynjolf coated his fingers with it and slid them down behind Vilkas, finally meeting with the mans puckered hole. His finger prodded the entrance for just a moment before pushing in to the first knuckle._

 _Vilkas let out a gasp and widening his eyes and wrinkling his nose before relaxing back down._

 _"You're very tight love, make sure to relax as much as possible." Brynjolf explained, moving back up to press soft kisses to the mans neck._

 _Vilkas didn't respond but for a nod and Brynjolf continued with his ministrations, wriggling the finger in all the way. "Any discomfort?" Brynjolf asked, bringing his head back to look in Vilkas' steely eyes._

 _Vilkas shrugged a bit, "A little but... I kind of like the feeling." He admitted with a blush._

 _"Nothing to be embarrassed about, that's good. I'm going to put another in." He warned before making sure his middle finger was fully lubed and pressing it in too._

 _Thankfully for Vilkas, his middle finger was longer than his forefinger and while he was scissoring he happened to curl it just right too-_

 _"Gods Brinn!" Vilkas cried out, bringing a hand back to cover his eyes. His cock that had been slightly limp but was now back at full force. "Please, by the nine, do that again."_

 _Brynjolf smirked and put an innocent look on his face, "What is it that you want me to do Vilk?" He asked, "This?" He continued and curled his finger again._

 _Vilkas' body jolted again and with that Brynjolf slipped in his third finger, now pumping in and out while scissoring the man. Brynjolf was amazed at how easily Vilkas seemed to take to it._

 _"I'm ready for your cock, Brinn, fill me." Vilkas said as he pushed himself down on Brynjolf's fingers._

 _Brynjolf coated his cock in the gel and lined himself up at the hole. As he plunged himself in, he muttered, "Brynjolf, call me Brynjolf."_

 _Vilkas had his head thrown back but Brynjolf could see the delighted smile on his lips. "Gods Brynjolf, faster, harder, all the way in. Hit me_ there. _" Vilkas commanded and Brynjolf did his hardest to comply._

 _He was fully sheathed at this point and snapped his hips back, trying to angle them before snapping them back, and hitting that magikal place in Vilkas once again._

 _Over and over and over Vilkas' prostate was assaulted while a constant string of 'Brynjolf' came from Vilkas' lips._

 _Finally Brynjolf brought up a hand to Vilkas' member, leaking profusely, and started to stroke as he struck._

 _Just four more pumps of both and they came together, Vilkas in a sticky mess all over their chests and Brynjolf leaving his seed deep inside Vilkas._

 _Everything fell apart in the afternoon of the next day._

 _"Brinn!" Aela called while she stood up from her place at the table, just finishing lunch. "Please meet the rest of the circle in the courtyard." She announced._

 _Brynjolf couldn't help but smile, he was being accepted into the circle. He was finally doing something different with his family name, no longer was everyone just a crook, he was a member of the companions._

 _Vilkas flashed him a grin and clapped a hand on his back as they stood. "I think you're going to like this Brynjolf." He whispered into the man's ear, enunciating Brynjolf to have a jolt of arousal course through him._

 _"You're getting good at this whole seduction thing love." Brynjolf said with a smile and ran his hand down Vilkas' back, running it over the supple cheeks, where no one could see of course._

 _"You coming Brinn?" Farkas asked as he held the door open, both boys nodded and made their way over._

 _Outside where the members of the circle, there were few. Eorlund, Vignar, Aela, Farkas, Skjor, Vilkas, and Kodlak. Well, Brynjolf now too._

 _"Trusted members of the companions, we're here to welcome a new blood within our ranks. If we could move this to the underforge." Kodlak spoke, becoming quieter when he spoke of the underforge._

 _Brynjolf flashed Vilkas a confused look as everyone started walking towards the cliff under the Skyforge._

 _"Don't worry about it Brinn, you'll understand soon enough." Vilkas assured him as a portion of the stone sunk and they entered the underforge. It rose once again when they were all inside._

 _Brynjolf was immediately turned off by the bloody alter in the center of the room. He flashed a concerned look to Vilkas but the man wasn't looking at him anymore._

 _"Brinn, there's something about the companions that you have yet to learn." Kodlak began and motioned towards Aela, the women stood taught for a moment, as if in deep thought, before she slowly shifted into a beast form. It was a grotesque shift and Brynjolf wouldn't want to relieve it._

 _"You see, as part of being in the circle we all harbor the beast form. Aela here with mix her blood with yours, giving the blessing of Hircine to you as well." Kodlak explained and stepped away, waiting for Brynjolf to make his way to the alter._

 _He didn't._

 _"Come on my boy, it won't hurt." Vignar assured and all eyes were on him._

 _They didn't understand, why would Brynjolf ever want to be a filthy beast? Destined to live out the rest of his life in the hunting grounds? He wanted to go to Sovngarde where all true nords go._

 _Brynjolf back up against the rock that had been an entrance just moment ago, with that action it began to sink._

 _"N-no..." He muttered as he tried to back out of the room, finally the door sunk and he was able to back out, turn tail, and run._

 _He wasn't exactly sure how long he ran for, he could have gone in circles around that damned tree for all he knew. What he did know thought was that he was in a far corner of Whiterun, sitting in one of the alcoves that overlook Whiterun hold. He had his armor on and his swords with him, he was considering leaving._

 _He couldn't leave Vilkas though, not like that._

 _When dusk fell and Brynjolf could no longer hear the sounds of people asking around for him he made his way to the Drunken Hunstmen. Less people than the Bannered Mare._

 _Elrindir gladly spared a piece of parchment and some ink for Brynjolf to pen down his message to Vilkas._

Vilk,

I hope you get this, but who gives a damn if someone else reads it really? I love you, I truly do. Honestly I think I have since our first brawl. I can't go back though, I've embarrassed myself and I just can't be a beast. I want you to have these.

-Brynjolf.

 _He left it on the steps to Jorrvaskr, held down with the weight of his leather bracers._

* * *

Brynjolf was just arriving in Whiterun after a three days ride. He tethered his horse at the stables and made his way up the path. Unfamiliar to him now.

He was dressed as any normal man but his Nightingale armor was in his pack. The guards let him in, thought they did not recognize the man they used to hail for being part of the companions.

He was here for Vilkas and he didn't care about anyone else. A few people scurried out of his way, recognizing Brynjolf of the thieves guild. He passed Breezehome and dropped his stuff in it, not caring to lug about so much. He was good friends with the Dragonborn-the owner-and she didn't much mind any member of the guild using her home.

From there he walked up to the market square, passing by Belethor's General and Arcadia's Cauldron, he barely remembered those people anyway, he didn't have a reason to speak to them.

The war had done a number on the town but they looked to be working back to where they had been. Jorrvaskr still stood, as he knew it did. His eyes glanced over the spot where he'd left the note, Brynjolf noticed a small blue mountain flower laying where he thought the note had been but passed it off as coincidence.

He didn't bother to knock on the door of Jorrvaskr, no one did, and he wasn't exactly a stranger.

There were two people fighting when he walked in but he didn't know them so he didn't pay them any mind.

Skjor was sitting in the far corner but didn't notice Brynjolf, Brynjolf didn't care about him anyway. Vignar seemed to notice him but not really know who he was.

A young man with a blond pony-tail and beard was the only one he could find to talk to.

"Ey lad, where's Kodlak?" Brynjolf asked.

The blond man narrowed his eyes. "Hey, not just anyone gets to see Kodlak." The young man protested, obviously fairly drunk.

With a sigh Brynjolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of armor, it was all that was left of his Wolf armor, the steel wolf that had held the breast plate together. "I'm not just anyone." He explained.

The drunken man seemed to lose some of his bravado, "He's down where he always it, his room."

Brynjolf thanked the man and made his way to the stairs, taking them one at a time though his heart wanted to leap down all of them. He pushed the door open quietly, remembering the first time he had been down here Vilkas was opening the door for him.

It was quiet down below but he could see light coming from the end of the hall.

Kodlak, Aela, and Farkas were sitting at the table in the corner and convering.

Aela was the first to notice him. She furrowed her eyebrows jumping up, Brynjolf was expecting a sword in the stomach at that point, but what he wasn't expecting was... A hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her. "Gods be good, can it really be you?" She asked, breathing him in softly.

"Yes, I suppose it is lass." He returned her embrace before she sat down.

Farkas stood up next, he looked torn but gave Brynjolf a quick hug anyway. "I should run you through for what you did to Vilkas, but I suppose we wouldn't much like me doing that."

Brynjolf let out a small laugh through vaguely wet eyes as he let himself be enveloped by Farkas.

Kodlak was the last, he didn't stand, but his eyes twinkled in the smile he gave to Brynjolf.

"Before you speak Brynjolf," Kodlak began, obviously knowing his real name by now. "I want to apologize." Brynjolf was a bit taken aback by the action but said nothing. "I knew that Mercer had raised you, probably instilled his way of thinking on you, and I still thought maybe you would accept the beast blood. I should have remembered that man hated beasts. I'm sorry, if but we could go back, I would never have had you join us in blood. You would have been ours in heart." At this sentiment Brynjolf fell to his knees and embraced the much frailer man in his arms.

"I'm sorry for being so rash, I should have stayed and spoken to you about it but I was afraid Mercer would cast me out." He admitted before standing. "But I'm not here for any of this, I'm here for Vilkas, to apologize to him."

Aela smiled a sad smile, "Brynjolf, there is no need for apologizing. Kodlak told us all he knew about this man who raised you after you left and Vilkas understands why you left. He wanted to seek you out, but was also afraid that you would be disowned. He's...Never taken another lover, partners maybe, but we all knew there was no love." She admitted.

Brynjolf took a step back at the news. _Never?_ He thought. He didn't know that the man had been so devout.

"I'm sorry to say though, he's not in Whiterun, he's in Windhelm." Kodlak spoke.

 _Damn,_ thought Brynjolf, _well this certainly makes things more interesting._ Windhelm was his second stop of three on this journey of apologies. He would be seeing Ulfric Stormcloak while there, to make ammends for also leaving the man.

 **So that's it, this is the first chapter. I hope you like it. So the next chapter will be his backstory with Ulfric, but it will be more like he's telling it all to Vilkas and then there might be a three way. In fact the Ulfric chapter might be more like two parts because I want an Ulfric/Brynjolf and a current Vilkas/Brynjolf and then a Ulfric/Brynjolf/Vilkas so I don't really want that to be one chapter. Then the third chapter will be Brynjolf telling Vilkas about his past with Arnbjorn and then Brynjolf apologizing to Arnbjorn, but he's married to Astrid so I'm not doing a current Bryn/Arn. Then an epilogue. Please tell me what you thought, especially of the smut because I haven't done much before.**


End file.
